User blog:DexterMaximus/Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2 Finale!
So, here we are. My second season finale. I had to put Sonic vs Mario on hold, and I scrapped the alter-ego battle, and just decided to settle down with a battle I've been meaning to do for a while now. A four-way battle between TV's cleverest fictional doctors. The backgrounds can be found here, in order. Background 1Background 2 Background 3 and Background 4 Cast Rappers: Peter Shukoff as Sheldon Cooper Dante Cimadamore as Gregory House EpicLLOYD as 11th Doctor Alex Farnham as Spencer Reid Cameos: EpicLLOYD as Leonard Hoftstater, James Wilson and Robin DeStorm as Derek Morgan Angela Trimbur as Clara Oswald MC Mr. Napkins as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as John Watson Peter Shukoff as Batman Battle Sheldon Cooper is in his apartment, doing work, when suddenley he hears a knock at the door. "It's open." he shouts. In walks a man. "Hello, Mr. Cooper." he says, tapping his walking cane on the floor. "My name is Gregory House. I hear you call yourself a scientist." he enquires. "Oh, yes. The very best." replies Sheldon. "Oh..." mutters the man. "Is that so?" as the apartment divides itself into the backgrounds. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Sheldon! Cooper! VS! Gregory Hoooouse! BEGIN! House Cooper, you claim to be an intellectual genius, outwitting your foes But you're a freak, how you got friends? Well, that, nobody even knows. You and Leonard sit around all day, shooting up young boys Well, let me tell you, my mind crushes the likes of your little toys You bitch, go back to Texas, while I pick up a Penny I would say mind the gap, but you've lost your mind already I'm speeding at you like a Laurie, carrying a big load So back down, Moon Pie, don't need no morse code Cooper Must you interrupt my work just to attempt to confront me Then again, you and Wilson must feel honoured just to see me If you come any closer, I'll knock knock knock you up, no lie Oh, wait, your legs already busted, I forgot, oh, I can't, can I? My eidetic memory is troubling me, having to remember your awful show My mother might be praying for me, but I don't need Jesus to get you to go So, I appreciate you taking your time to plan that assault And remember, don't complain that you lost, it was all your fault. *a familiar warping sound starts to come into earshot, and another background appears.* Doctor May I join this battle of wits? I'll knock you up the shits And batter these pitiful pussies into shameful bits *speaking* Clara, get me my sonic, will you? Clara Here you go Doctor Thanks. *he presses it, and the beat gets louder, and more electronic* I travel the universe, spitting a hot verse, I beat Brown, and now I'll knock you down I'll steal your walking stick while I sit in your spot Because my burning bars just make ho's hot You can't compare to me, at least I have empathy I don't need a sarcasm sign, and I can walk, actually. *returns the beat to normal*......see? *A banging at the door makes everyone jump* Voice FBI! *another background comes in* Reid You guys have forgotten one big thing, see Never play bars, against an emcee Don't do anything, or I'll shoot you in the foot I mean, you two are Brits, what you gonna do? Tut? And you there, Cooper, I honestly can't believe that we have the same IQ, I mean, how did you achieve all those doctorates and Ph'd's? Did you give your prof a blow? Because you're always running around with your girlfriend in tow but you ignore her, I think I know why I mean, even your actor knows that you prefer a guy Morgan and me are hitting the streets While all of you just gained another defeat *everything goes dark, and it all returns to Sheldon's apartment. There's a light coming from one of the walls, covering the whole wall. Batman runs through* Batman Help me. You've got to help me. Ple- *he is cut short by a hand grabbing him and pulling him back through. Everyone looks confused. Then, two people walk through. Sherlock and Watson. Watson is holding an unconscious Robin, and Batman is struggling to get out of Sherlock's grip. Sherlock Watson, get me the liquid. Watson Yes, sir. *Watson passes Sherlock a syringe full of green liquid. He lifts up part of Batman's collar and injects him with it, causing him to lose consciousness.* Holmes Now then, chaps. Let me tell you something. Epic Rap Battles of History is coming back for a third season. And the winner of this battle will face me! Cheerio WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! EPIC! EPIC! B-B-B-BATTLES! O-O-O-OF H-H-H-H-HISTORY! Who's going to face Sherlock next season? Sheldon Cooper Gregory House The Doctor Spencer Reid Category:Blog posts